parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
The world's greatest criminal mind
"World's Greatest Criminal Mind" is a song featured in Disney's The Great Mouse Detective. It is sung by Ratigan and his thugs. This song also includes a special appearance by Bill the Lizard from Alice in Wonderland. The song begins with Ratigan mentioning his earlier crimes, and that his current plan will be even more wicked than before. It then changes to his henchmen singing their admiration of their evil leader before switching to Ratigan lamenting over Basil's constant interference with his plans, before wickedly claiming that not even Basil can stand in his way this time. The henchmen sing their praises again, but the song is interrupted when Bartholomew, a mouse who had made himself extremely drunk throughout the song, loudly calls Ratigan the 'world's greatest rat'. Enraged, Ratigan flings the henchman out his lair and has him devoured by Felicia. Once Bartholomew has been consumed, the henchmen resume their singing (mostly out of fear due to Ratigan giving the implied threat of feeding them to Felicia next if they didn't), and the song ends with them smashing their wine glasses together as Ratigan displays his signature grin. Lyrics: Ratigan: (Laughs evilly) From the brain that brought you the Big Ben Caper The head that made headlines in every newspaper And wondrous things like the Tower Bridge Job That cunning display that made Londoners sob Now comes the real tour de force Tricky and wicked, of course My earlier crimes were fine for their times But now that I'm at it again An even grimmer plot has been simmering In my great criminal brain Thugs: Even meaner? You mean it? Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? You're the best of the worst around Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan The rest fall behind To Ratigan To Ratigan The world's greatest criminal mind! (Song temporarily pauses) Ratigan: (Playing harp) Thank you, thank you... but it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity thanks to that miserable, second-rate detective, Basil of Baker Street! Thugs: (Various boos) Ratigan: (Overly dramatic) For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans! I haven't had a moment's peace of mind. Thugs: (Various sympathetic awes) Bartholomew: (Cries) Ratigan: (Tone becomes hostile) But all that's in the past! This time, nothing, not even Basil can stand in my way! (Thugs bow to him) All will bow before me! (Song resumes) Thugs: Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan You're tops and that's that To Ratigan To Ratigan Bartholomew: (Clearly drunk) To Ratigan, the world's greatest rat! (Hiccups) Ratigan: (Evil smile turns into frown; walks back inside) I trust there shall be no further interruptions. And now, as you were singing...? Thugs: (Hesitate to singing until Ratigan pulls his bell back out) (Song resumes) Thugs: Even louder Let's shout it! No one can doubt what we know you can do You're more evil than even you Oh, Ratigan Oh, Ratigan You're one of a kind To Ratigan To Ratigan The world's greatest criminal mind! Gallery Professor-Ratigan-classic-disney-1356963-200-200.jpg Basil-Mist-04.jpg 566674 1288023912833 full.jpg Untitled8777.png 4835352377 part answer 1 xlarge.png Ratigan2.JPG 382765 1266692506529 full.jpg One-Line Article.jpg Untitled746.png ImagesNPWZEQZE.jpg 857.png The world's greatest criminal mind